


The Lush Jungle Exhibitionists

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Come Swallowing, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mushrooms, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Mina comes over to Mallow's place wearing nothing but body paint. When she invites Mallow to try her favorite topping - Shiinotic mushrooms - the two of them go on a trip that will end with two passing-by Team Skull grunts pounding them in the jungle.
Relationships: Mao | Mallow/Team Skull Grunt, Matsurika | Mina/Team Skull Grunt
Kudos: 9





	The Lush Jungle Exhibitionists

In the middle of the Lush Jungle, there was a large clearing where the sounds of fornication could be heard. Among the countless Morelull that lined the forest floor, their mushroom cap were lit up, showing the image of two young girls lying on their backs, legs wrapped around the masked men who were fucking them silly. Out here in the woods, the only sounds that could be heard were nature and their own moans. Mallow and Mina’s eyes were sparkling, irises wide and hopped up on the spores the Shiinotic in the area had released. How they got here requires going back a bit.

It was breakfast time at Mallow’s family restaurant. Her family had been preparing to debut a new recipe for their Alola pancakes, something to earn them a little more money. Mallow had sent a message out to her friends, inviting them over for breakfast whenever they could make it. Only one of them answered the call. Mina, a local artist who was always off in her own world, had somehow been the only person with a free schedule. Mallow was surprised when Mina arrived at her restaurant’s front door.

“No shirt, no shoes, no service,” Mallow said.

“What? I’m dressed,” said Mina, her eyes looking off into the middle distance.

“That’s not dressed!” Mallow said.

Mina knew it took more effort than putting on clothes, but she was an artist. The best way to get publicity for her new works was to turn herself into a canvas. Her entire upper body was painted white, and her lower body was a shade of blue, like a pair of jeans. She was wearing nothing else. The shape of her nipples was visible underneath the white paint, and Mallow could clearly see the outline of her pussy and a few strands of pubic hair underneath all the paint.

“The paint’s skin safe,” said Mina.

“That’s not the issue,” Mallow said. “But you’re a friend, and there’s nobody else in the shop at the moment. I’ll clear you a table. Is the paint on your ass dry?”

Mina turned around and placed her hand on her butt. She pulled it back, seeing not a splotch of blue on her palm. She looked at Mallow in a half-awake state, nodding in replay. Mallow took her into the restaurant, and headed back to the kitchen to help whip up the first batch of Alolan pancakes. The batter had just finished being prepared, and she wanted to make sure they were the right kind of fluffiness, for maximum flavor and to go with the syrup they had prepared.

A few minutes later, she returned to the table to see Mina, who was looking at the artwork in the menu. Mallow said that it was all simple stuff. “I could do the artwork for your menu,” said Mina. “It might be a bit... avant-garde. But I want to help if I can.”

“I’ll talk to mom and see,” said Mallow. “Here’s the pancakes.”

Three pancakes stacked together, topped with pineapple and a dazzling mix of syrup. Mina reached into her art supply bag, and took out a small shaker of shredded Shinotic mushrooms. They had naturally shed them, but the mushrooms of a living creature were said to be several times more potent than an ordinary mushroom. Mina liked to sprinkle it on everything. The flavor was rich and brothy, yet it often didn’t overwhelm what was originally on there.

“The rules didn’t say anything about not bringing your own food,” said Mina. “I like this seasoning.”

“We tried a lot with this recipe, but we could add them to the menu if tastes good,” said Mallow.

“These haven’t been strained or anything. They’re just as nature intended,” said Mina. She sprinkled them on top of the pancakes, mixing it in with the syrup and adding it to the top of the stack. After swirling it around, Mina took a bite. Her eyes widened and sparkled, and she looked up to the ceiling. Her nipples became erect, so much that it looked like they were going to flake off the white paint and expose their natural pinkness right there in the store.

“Mina? Mina?” asked Mallow. “These must be really good. I’ll have to try a bite myself.”

Mallow cut herself a small bite of the Shiinotic-enhanced pancake. She chewed it, finding the flavor as good as expected. Once she’d swallowed it, Mallow suddenly felt like her entire body had been freed. She stripped out of her overalls, wearing only her underwear. Her eyes had the same effect as Mina’s. The world around her looked distorted, and the only other clear thing she could see was Mina.

“Mina...” Mallow said. “I understand your artwork now. Everything makes sense. This is the world that’s been hidden underneath the world!”

“I do this regularly,” said Mina, utterly calm. “I don’t care if the paint splashes over me. My body is a canvas, and nature is painting her way with me. Let’s blow this concrete settlement and head back to nature. You are the Trial Captain of the Lush Jungle, aren’t you?”

“Moooooom!” Mallow called out. “I’m heading to the jungle!”

Just before Mallow left, she tossed aside her underwear and bra to the floor, leaving her shoes the only thing she was wearing. Mallow’s brown skin, with dark brown nipples that popped out, fully erect, and her strands of green pubic hair, were now fully exposed to the world. She and Mina ran towards the Lush Jungle, their open minds freeing their legs to run at speeds that their inhibited selves never would have accomplished. They made it to the jungle shortly after, frolicking about in a shallow pool of water near where Mallow usually held her trial.

The jungle was damp and still slick with morning dew. As water fell from the leaves, Mina’s body paint started to chip away and run down her body, the white and blue dissolving together as they pooled at her feet. Only the pink streak on her face remained. Mina lewd Mallow through the woods to a clearing where a canvas with a half-finished piece of artwork, kept safe under a tent, had been set up. Mina was working on painting the jungle as her next landscape. The panting did not look exactly like the jungle. The colors were saturated and weird, and the the angles striking to look at.

“This is the state of mind I’m in when I’m painting,” said Mina. “This is how humans were at the dawn of time. Surrounded by nature. The Oranguru that inhabit this place, that was once us. Amazing, isn’t it?”

“I feel so alive!” said Mallow. “Hey, Mina! I found a new pink flower for you to paint.”

“Where is it?” Mina asked.

“It’s my pussy,” Mallow said. She fell back onto the soft grass, spreading her legs and pulling at her pussy lips, opening up to show Mina her pink insides. Mallow was already wet, white love juices dripping from her pussy and slathering her thighs in the stuff. Mina approached Mallow, bending down and raising her ass in the air. She licked around Mallow’s slit, tasting her love juice and swirling it around in her mouth.

“Your pussy tastes delicious, but it’s missing something,” Mina said. By now, Mina’s body paint had mostly washed off, leaving her nipples exposed. Most of it was at her feet, looking like an odd pair of shoes. “Hey, how does my ass taste?”

Mina hunched over on a nearby tree stump, pulling on one of her ass cheeks. Mallow buried her face in Mina’s butt cleavage, rolling her tongue around her ass before pushing it past her wrinkles, going deep into her bowels. It tasted sort of like the mushrooms. They were surrounded by Shiinotic and Morelull, the Pokemon spreading their spores around and awakening the girls’ senses even more. After eating out Mina’s ass, Mallow pulled her tongue away, letting a line of saliva drip out of her bottom.

“It’s good, but it’s missing something,” said Mallow.

“Let’s dance until we think of it!” said Mina.

They danced the way people did in the primitive days. There was a rhythm to it, dancing to music they couldn’t hear, but no plan. Their breasts weren’t very big, but they were perky enough that there was a little bounce when they moved about. As the two of them moved about, the morning turned to noon. The sun beat through the trees. There was a small pool of water from Brooklet Hill nearby, but Mina had a cooler full of drinks in her tent that kept them going for a while longer.

Their bodies now coated with sweat, Mallow and Mina were resting in the jungle, their nipples rubbing against each other as they laughed at the sky, staring at nothing in particular. They weren’t expecting a sudden visit from two guests. A pair of Team Skull members, who had heard that two Trial Captains were in a defenseless state in the jungle, had trekked out to see them in the hopes of scoring enough money. The spores in the air from the mushroom Pokemon stopped them in their tracks. The image they saw through the tree leaves stopped them even more.

“That’s the Captains, man,” said one of them. “Why are they buck naked?”

“They’re high on shrooms. I thought it made you sleepy, but they’re dancin’ about like it’s a festival. Forget the Pokemon, man, I’ve got two balls here that need to be released,” said the other member.

“You think they’d let us do them?” asked one.

“They’re high, we’re high. If they don’t see the Team Skull goods, we’re just a pair of hard dicks,” said the man. “It’s worth a shot, right?”

“I’m gettin’ laid!” said the other.

They unzipped their pants, taking out their dicks. One of them was slightly thicker than the other and had a more purplish head, but they looked pretty similar. The two Skull members approached Mina and Mallow, their dicks swinging and their own vision starting to become weird. The area was so dense with shrooms that they had forgotten if they were in a jungle or a really elaborate greenhouse.

“Mallow...” said Mina. “Look. It’s two Oranguru with a pair of special mushrooms for us.”

“Who you callin’ a gorilla?” said one of the team members. “If you lick this mushroom, you’ll get some special spores all over your cute face.”

“I want more...” said Mallow.

Mallow, on her knees, approached the man and licked his sweaty cock. She moved her tongue up and down the shaft, tasting it with long and steady licks. She kissed his glans, opening her lips and taking it into her cheeks. She couldn’t see his face beyond his mask, and sucked happily. From his eyes, she could tell that he was smiling. As Mallow sucked, beads of sweat fell from the tips of her dark brown nipples, falling onto the blades of grass beneath her. Her creamy pussy was still dripping, the entire patch of jungle marked with Mallow’s natural scents.

The other man found Mina much more aggressive than he’d anticipated. She moved over to his cock, stroking it with her fingers, handling it like a paintbrush. It was as if she was trying to dab white paint out of it, to get it to cover her body with its colors. She sucked on his balls, rolling her tongue across his sack and playing with his testicles. At the same time, she moved her finger around to his ass and shoved one of them up his butt, making his half-hard cock go rock hard inside her grip.

“These chicks are wild, man!” said Team Skull. “You sure these are the Trial Captains?”

“The rumor was from a good source! I didn’t know they were so cock-hungry!” said the other. “Holy shit, Mallow! You’re really workin’ my dick!”

The two of them were virgins who had joined Team Skull hoping it would help them get laid. Plumeria was very selective about who she would sleep with, and they had been doing gofer work for months. This was the chance of a lifetime, they weren’t going to pass it up. They also had very little stamina, having never done it with anything other than their hands. Mallow’s loud sucking was more than the member could take. She took his cock so deep into her mouth that it was nearly at her throat. He grunted like a monkey in heat, and fired his shot into Mallow’s mouth.

Mallow pulled back, letting his cum roll down her chin. Against her brown skin, his white cum looked even more pronounced and beautiful. Mallow showed him her tongue, praising him for his thick load. She swallowed it, feeling the spunk going down into her stomach to mix with that morning’s breakfast. Off to the side, Mina felt the man cum hard, his dick leaking white semen all across her face. It rolled down the bridge of her nose and painted her cheeks white, falling down onto her torso.

“I can’t use this. It’s too watery,” said Mina. “But it might stay sticky if you shoot it in my cunt. Come on, don’t you want to lose your virginity?”

“You do know I’m in Team Skull, right?” asked the man.

“I don’t care,” said Mina. “A dick is a dick. Do you want to put it in my pussy or not?” The Team Skull member looked at Mina’s pussy, covered with brushy blonde hair. He rubbed his dick, getting it rock hard once again and sliding it along Mina’s slit.

Mallow spread her legs on the jungle floor. “Press and pound me!” she said. “My womb’s hungry for cum.”

“You’re a slutty Trial Captain,” said the Team Skull member. “Hey man, you think we could bang Olivia together? She has a tight-lookin’ ass.”

“You’ve got a tight brown booty right in front of your eyes, dude!” said the other. “Stick it in her!”

At the same time, Mina and Mallow felt two hard cocks thrust inside their wet slits, going right up to their wombs. The men were a few years older than them, but they were all immature in the grand scheme of things. Mallow’s partner was rolling her nipples between his fingers while he fucked her, watching Mallow blush and moan in delight as he thrust his cock into her tight wet pussy. She loudly squelched as sticky pussy juice sprayed out in all directions, covering the grass around them with her nectar.

Mina was having her partner grab onto her stomach, massaging her belly as he humped her from behind. Mina reached for her art stand that was nearby. She had an unused paintbrush inside her bag. With his dick still inside her, Mina handed the paintbrush over to the Team Skull member. “Stroke this against my nipples and clit,” she said. “I do it all the time when I get off. The bristles of that brush are dripping with my pussy juices.”

The Team Skull member was moving too fast compared to how Mina did it herself. The end of the brush tickled against her areolae, making them rock hard and twitching. She let out subdued moans that were still loud enough to overpower Mallow’s. The Pokemon of the jungle looked towards them, wondering what was going on in the clearing. The Skull Member moved Mina’s brush to the other parts of her body. He stuck it in her armpits and then moved the tip around in her belly button before reaching her clit.

The tip of the brush pressed against her exposed clitoris. Mina let out a loud yelp. Her pussy clenched around the man incredibly tightly, sucking him in so hard. Mina’s body wanted to be bred, and she wasn’t going to let him go until he blew his load inside her. Keeping the brush against her clit, Mina arched her back in delight. Her feet pushed against the dirt, creating a small mound at her feet. She looked over at Mallow, who was having her butt playfully smacked by the other Team Skull member.

“That’s what was missing,” said Mina.

“Cum,” said Mallow. “Aren’t you glad we found these two dicks wandering around?”

“We’re still here!” said the Team Skull member.

After a few more sweaty, passionate minutes of jungle humping, the Team Skull members blew their loads inside Mallow and Mina. So much cum overflowed from their pussies that it ran back down their thighs. The rest of it surged past their belly buttons. Because they were high, they felt it so much more strongly in their bodies than a normal orgasm. Mallow was so turned on, her nipples feeling so hot, she felt like she was going to start lactating on the spot. As for Mina, the brush looked like a second dick under the influence. She felt like she was being double teamed. A random dick and her favorite brush, teasing her body together.

This continued on for several hours, with Mina and Mallow getting a few more loads blown in them until it was sunset. The Team Skull members hastily pulled up their pants and scrammed, wondering if Plumeria would chew them out for failing to get anything. Mina and Mallow, starting to come down from their high, lay beside each other on the jungle floor, their pussies overflowing with cum. Mallow rolled to the side, grabbing onto Mina’s thighs. She buried her head between Mina’s legs, and slurped out the hot, fresh cum that was sitting in her pussy.

It tasted like Mina’s pussy juice, pee and semen. The flavor was incredibly potent and salty, but delicious. Mallow offered Mina a chance to try hers as well. While Mina was licking Mallow’s pussy free of cum, Mallow finally came down from her high. She was naked in the middle of the jungle, and her clothes were back at home. She blushed brightly, trying to cover up her breasts despite how good Mina’s licking felt.

“What have I been doing all day?” asked Mallow.

“Welcome to my world,” said Mina. “We’ll have to thank those two patrons for supporting the arts. Of fucking.”

“Warn me next time before you use that,” said Mallow. “Shiinotic are strong.”

“Stop by Poni Island sometime,” said Mina. “I know all the best places to get high and get naked.”

Mallow would consider the offer for another time. For now, it was up to the two of them to walk home naked and covered in sweat, semen and love juice. Not even a dip in the ocean could hide just how lewd they’d gotten during the ensuing hours, even if they barely remembered any of it. Mallow felt a soreness in her crotch that didn’t abate until she went to sleep. However, she felt her pussy tingling just as she pulled the sheets over her bed.

As for Mina, she spent the night with her favorite brush, teasing her nipples until she had a hard orgasm, and fell asleep. She needed to wake up early if she was going to paint her clothes on the next day.


End file.
